Poltergeist (2015)
by Yuki Yoon
Summary: Pensaron que se había acabado, que ya estarían bien, pero no fue así...Ahora habrá un final, uno que ninguno se esperaba...


_**Lo que ninguno se esperaba que**_ ** _pasara..._**

 **El viento soplaba fuertemente fuera de casa, llovía y caían rayos. Parecía que la tormenta no tenía planeado para, ya que llevaba así 10 horas. Era de noche y aunque no se viera por las oscuras nubes, la luna seguía ahí.**

 **Todos en casa dormían, todos excepto una chica de unos 16 años que se encontraba en el salón con una lamparilla encendida, sentada enfrente de la apagada televisión con las piernas cruzadas. La chica, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color café oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Su rostro era de niña a pesar de lo muy madura que ya era. Su piel era igual clara pero rosada al mismo tiempo. En vez de llevar puesto el pijama, como debía ser, tenía una playera de tirantes blanca a la que ponía con letras arcoiris "OMG!", unos jeans azules claros y rotos y por último unas skate negras enteras.**

 **La chica, no apartaba la mirada a la pantalla negra del televisor, como si estuviera viendo algo que otros no pudieran ver o esperando a que algo sucediera.**

Todo el mundo dice que eres especial, porque eres único. Te diferencias por un don diferente al de los demás, uno único que nadie posee o no poserá. Mi don...hablar con fantasmas.

Me enteré de la peor forma y además siendo una pequeña niña inocente que solo quería hacer nuevos amigos. Por un armario, fue como lo descubrí, pensaba que eran buenos, pensaba que solo querían jugar y también hacer amigos porque los abrazaba la fría soledad, pero resulta que no.

Resulta que utilizaron sus trucos y mi inocencia para confiar en ellos. Me intentaron utilizar, si no hubiera sido por mi hermano, nunca habría salido, y me hubiera quedado en el mundo de los espíritus...para siempre.

 _"¿Te enseño un truco?"_

 _"¿Qué clase de truco?"_

Cuando nos fuimos de esa casa, pensamos que ya no pasaría nada, pero...ese sueño no se cumplió.

 _"No tengo miedo"_

 _"..."_

 _"¿Cómo vais a entrar aqui?"_

En esa casa, al principio su comportamiento no era nada malo, pero con el tiempo y la impaciencia se volvieron mas agresivos, utilizando nuestras mentes para controlarnos. Ellos conocen tus pesadillas, conocen lo que te asusta.

 _"¿Maddie?"_

 _"Tienes que volver con nosotros cariño"_

 _"...¿Mami?"_

Lo que vi cuando estuve allí, en ese sitio, nunca lo podré olvidar.

 _"Pasa algo raro mamá"_

Cuando nos fuimos, pensaron que estaríamos bien, pero no fue así...

Nos siguieron hasta donde vivimos ahora. Yo se que estaban ahí. Ellos saben que lo se, pero guardaron silencio y actos durante todos estos años, esperando al momento adecuado...

...ahora.

La television se encendió y apareció la típica pantalla que muestra cuando no hay señal. Me quede mirando a la televisión. Las lamparilla parpadeo. Y una mano apareció en el televisor. Yo no mostré miedo al acercar mi mano a la pantalla...

El televisor se apago antes de que tocara la mano. De la lamparilla salió una bola de luz, haciendo que la lamparilla ya no pudiera funcionar mas. La bola de luz blanca flotó hasta enfrente mío y después de unos segundos flotó hasta las escaleras. Yo me levante y la seguí. Una vez en el piso de arriba, la bola de luz me guío hasta mi habitación y entró en ella. Yo también entre.

Mi habitación estaba a oscuras y lo primero que vi fue mi armario abierto, con su interior oscuro, como si no tuviera fondo.

Un trueno sonó y el viento soplo con fuerza afuera.

La bola de luz flotó hasta el armario, acabando dentro de esa oscuridad infinita que había en el ahora mismo. La oscuridad se extendió por alrededor del armario cada vez que estaba mas cerca. Entré y vi algo que me recordó a lo que paso. Mi peluche. Un cerdito-unicornio rosado con un pañuelo azul alrededor de su cuello. Lo mire sin cariño, pero tampoco con odio. Mire a mi espalda...

Todo era oscuridad...excepto por la puerta del armario...que se había alejado 3 kilometro de mi.

No trate de huir, porque ya sabia lo que vendría...

Las puertas se cerraron...una huesuda mano me toco el hombro...y al girarme para mirar...vi millones de ojos blancos leche mirándome.

.

.

.

.

Me llamo Maddie... **y conozco tus pesadillas.**


End file.
